


Sammy i syrena

by impala1533



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bracia, Dean Winchester - Freeform, F/M, John Winchester - Freeform, M/M, Motel, Polowanie, Sam Winchester - Freeform, jezioro, podglądanie, rodzina, syrena - Freeform
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 15:29:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17769404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impala1533/pseuds/impala1533
Summary: Młody  Sam Winchester, niezwykłe spotkanie,  syrena  w  wodzie,  żarty  Deana  z  młodszego brata, scenka  z  życia  Winchesterów.





	Sammy i syrena

Poranek był piękny i pogodny - jak to w lipcu w Indianie. Niebo jaśniało słonecznym blaskiem, nie mając zamiaru oblekać się chmurami, a zapewniając upał. Już było gorąco.   
Ojciec zabrał Deana i pojechali na polowanie na wilkołaka w okoliczne lasy, zostawiając Sama samego w motelu Super 8 w miasteczku Warsaw (i w hrabstwie Kosciuszko – wszystko tu było odrobinę polskie z nazwy). John twierdził, że na wilkołaki Sam jest jeszcze za młody.   
Mijał drugi dzień ich nieobecności i, jak Sam dowiedział się po ostatniej rozmowie telefonicznej z ojcem, mieli wrócić pojutrze, to znaczy w sobotę, a najpóźniej - po weekendzie.   
Sam miał trzynaście lat, wakacje i dużo wolnego czasu, więc nudził się w motelu jak mops. Ile można oglądać telewizji, a „Przygody Tomka Sawyera" przeczytał już trzy razy.   
Niedaleko motelu rozciągało się las, jezioro, wysepka na jeziorze i przystań, gdzie można było wypożyczyć rower wodny lub łódkę. Tyle tylko, że Sam był za młody, by samemu wypożyczyć sprzęt do pływania. Niemniej mógł połazić po małej plaży, a nawet popływać w jeziorze. Nikt go nie pilnował.   
Popłynął dalej niż myślał, więc dopływając do wysepki, był już odrobinę zmęczony. Z ulgą wyciągnął się w wysokiej trawie tuż nad brzegiem, przy powalonym pniu brzozy i łapczywie łapał oddech. Blask słońca raził go w oczy, więc je zamknął.   
Być może zdrzemnął się na chwilę, bo wydawało mu się, że obudził go jakiś dźwięk - jakby ciche, melodyjne nucenie. Otworzył oczy, uniósł się na łokciu i spojrzał przed siebie.   
Na tle tafli jeziora pojawiła się sylwetka, niewątpliwie kobieca.   
Zanurzona w wodzie do pasa, kobieta, miała bardzo bladą, jasną i jakby zielonkawą skórę, migocącą w słońcu niczym łuska. Splątane i mokre włosy niedokładnie zasłaniały nagie piersi. Pełne i foremne piersi - o ile Sam mógł to stwierdzić, bo nie miał jeszcze zbyt wielu okazji, by oglądać kobiecą nagość. Nagle kobieta zanurkowała w głąb, wykonując wdzięczne salto, choć - ku zdumieniu Sama, nie mignęła przy tym bielą nóg, a długim, połyskliwym i rybim w kształcie ogonem ozdobiony rozdwojoną płetwą.   
Chłopak aż westchnął głośno.   
Po chwili syrena z powrotem wynurzyła się na powierzchnię wody, w jednej ręce trzymając żywą, trzepoczącą się rybę. Zatopiła w niej ostre ząbki i zaczęła zajadać ze smakiem.   
Sammy patrzył zafascynowany, nie odrywając od niej wzroku i wprost nie mogąc się doczekać, aż opowie o tej przygodzie ojcu i bratu.   
Tymczasem syrena skończyła jeść rybę, oblizała palce, raz jeszcze błysnęła ogonem i zniknęła w głębi jeziora.   
Sam nie od razu zdecydował się popłynąć z powrotem na ląd. Ostrożnie wchodził do wody, bacznie rozglądając się dookoła. Wolał, by nic ani nikt nie chwyciło go za nogi. Ale przecież nie mógł pozostać na wysepce na zawsze. Słońce przygrzewało, wiatr ustał, a tafla jeziora wydawała się spokojna i niezmącona. Jakby nie mieszkało w nim nic nadprzyrodzonego.   
*   
W sobotę wieczorem, gdy John i Dean wrócili z polowania, Sam nie mógł się doczekać, aż opowie swoją historię. Zmęczony John zapadł z piwem przed telewizorem, więc pierwszego zaczepił Deana - starszy brat po polowaniu skrupulatnie czyścił broń, tak jak nauczył go ojciec.   
\- Dean - zaczął Sam z napięciem w głosie. - Kiedy was nie było, pływałem w jeziorze, dopłynąłem do wyspy i...   
-Mhm? - mruknął Dean niezbyt zainteresowany.   
\- Zobaczyłem w wodzie... kobietę - Sam z wrażenia zawiesił głos. - To znaczy, wiesz, myślałem, że to kobieta. Nuciła jakąś piosenkę, miała długie włosy i... nagie piersi.   
W tym momencie Sam zaczerwienił się mimowolnie, a Dean spojrzał na niego uważniej i porzucił czyszczenia broni.   
-Co?! - spytał zdziwiony i o niebo bardziej zainteresowany. - Podglądałeś jakąś gołą babkę, Sammy? Ha, ha, lepiej nie mów tego tacie, ok?   
Przyjacielsko szturchnął młodszego brata w bok.   
\- A fajne miała, no wiesz... - zamaszyście pokazał rękoma na wysokości żeber. - Duże?   
\- Dean! - zdenerwował się Sam, czerwieniąc się coraz mocniej. - Nie o to chodzi! Ona miała ogon, kolorowy, taki z płetwami i nurkowała i jadła surową rybę!   
Dean roześmiał się głośno i pobłażliwie poklepał go po ramieniu.   
\- Syrenki nie istnieją, Sammy. Tak jak jednorożce, zajączek wielkanocny, Święty Mikołaj i aniołki. Dorośnij.   
\- Wiem, co widziałem - syknął rozzłoszczony Sam (miał ochotę tupnąć nogą). - W jeziorze pływała kobieta, do połowy zanurzona w wodzie i...   
\- Co ty nie powiesz? - zaśmiał się Dean. - Ty mały podglądaczu...   
I właśnie wtedy Sam rzucił się na starszego brata. Tarmosząc się na podłodze obudzili drzemiącego przed telewizorem Johna, który po wysłuchaniu chaotycznej opowieści Sama, także mu nie uwierzył. Co syrenie z jeziora wyszło zdecydowanie na dobre.   
*   
Po tej historii John postanowił zabierać ze sobą obu chłopców na wszystkie polowania. Doszedł do wniosku, że mimo wszystko lepiej, gdy będzie miał ich obu na oku. Chłopcy to chłopcy, szybko rosną i mogą im przychodzić do głowy różne pomysły.   
Następnej nocy Sam znalazł pod poduszką prezent od starszego brata - plakat z pisma dla dorosłych ze zdjęciem kompletnie rozebranej dziewczyny. Na plakacie były strzałki i dopiski w stylu „to jest głowa dziewczyny", „to są piersi", „a to jest noga dziewczyny (nie ogon)" z dorysowanymi uśmieszkami. Chociaż Sam docenił prezent, postanowił, że nigdy nie zapomni bratu, że ten nie uwierzył w jego opowieść o syrenie.   
Dlatego też nigdy nie opowiedział Deanowi - mimo jego zaczepek - jak piękne i duże syrena miała piersi. 


End file.
